Heat exchangers used to heat and cool air for heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems in a vehicle are typically located in the front portion of the vehicle. In vehicles such as sport utility vehicles (SUV), crossover utility vehicles (CUV) or minivans that have a second and third row of seats in a rear portion of the vehicle cabin, the HAVC system typically provides an airstream of conditioned air having the proper temperature and flow rate to provide a comfortable thermal environment for occupants in a rear portion of the vehicle cabin. A duct 3 to 4 meters (9.843 to 13.12 feet) long and capable of carrying an airstream with a flow rate of about 94.4 L/s (200 CFM) may be required to deliver the airstream from the HVAC system to the rear portion of a vehicle cabin to the second and third row seats. Packaging a duct of this length in a vehicle may be difficult due to limited space within the vehicle. Additionally, a long plenum with the multiple turns that are required to package the plenum in the vehicle may have a large pressure drop that requires greater power from an air moving device to deliver the necessary flow rate for the airstream. Alternatively, a dedicated rear HVAC system may be include a heat exchanger in the rear portion of the vehicle, but this undesirably adds cost and complexity to the vehicle.